Quincy Feats
QUINCY SOUL* You are either an embittered survivor of a Hollow attack, or the child/student of a Quincy of old. Prerequisites: 'Exclusive of any other racial feat. '''Benefit: '''You are one of the Quincy, utilizing the Quincy cross you can summon a spiritual bow dealing 1d6 points of damage with a 90' range and crits for x3. From third level onward you add the weaponry damage source to your bows damage. At level 4th, 9th and every 5th level there after a Quincy gains a Quincy Macht, a special ability that allows the Quincy to customise their powers and enhance them in different ways. Lastly you may chose which of your mental ability scores, SpellScore is calculated from. BLUT SOUL '''Prerequisites: '''Quincy 10th level, Senrai Training. '''Benefit: '''You can increase your attack (Arterie) or defense (Vene) dramatically by running spirit particles down your spirit pathways, but only one at a time. You may gain a bonus to either your attack bonus or one of your defenses (Fortitude, Reflex, Will, AC) equal to one half your level rounded down. You may switch which bonus you're using as a standard action that provokes an attack of opportunity. '''Special: '''You can take this at character level 10 if you possess the Echt feat. ECHT SOUL Your can trace your heritage back for generations, proving a full-blood line of quincies. Your pure-blood grants you a few significant abilities. '''Prerequisites: '''Quincy, Character level 1st '''Benefit: '''Your pure quincy blood allows you greater control of the spirit energy known as Reishi, as well as a few Quincy techniques comes to you more easily. First your SpellScore is considered 2 higher. Secondly any feat requiring Senrai Training is considered not having that requirement for you. Lastly you receive a +5 bonus on Diplomacy, Bluff and Intimidate when interacting with other Quincy. '''Special: '''This feat excludes Oldblood and any other feat or ability that implies a mixture of blood, such as the Outcast path. ADDITIONAL QUINCY MACHT SOUL '''Prerequisites: '''Quincy level 8th '''Benefits: '''You gain an additional QUINCY MACHT. '''Special: '''You may take this multiple times. HIRENKYAKU FLASH '''Prerequisites: '''Quincy, Improved Flash Step '''Benefits: '''You gain a bonus to flash steps equal to your intelligence modifier. This is a extraordinary ability. SEELE SCHNEIDER PROFICIENCY SOUL '''Prerequisites: '''Quincy '''Benefits: '''You can wield a Seele Schneider. A Seele Schneider counts as a longsword with which you are proficient which deals damage equal to your weaponry source, one step lower, with an enhancement bonus equal to the number added to the creation DC. Alternatively, the Seele Schneider can be used as an arrow with the same enhancement bonus. Either way, the Seele Schneider reduces your opponent's reiatsu by the damage dealt times 2 and keeps the reiatsu for you in the seele Schneider for 10 minutes after which it harmlessly dissipates. When fired as an arrow while containing reiatsu, the arrow deals 1d6 points of extra damage per 10 reiatsu stored within. CRAFT SEELE SCHNEIDER SOUL '''Prerequisites: '''Quincy Cross, Seele Schneider '''Benefits: '''You can create a Seele Schneider. To craft a Seele Schneider requires a DC 25 + 1 per enhancement bonus the Seele Schneider receives; Spellcraft Check. This is an extraordinary ability. SENRAI TRAINING SOUL '''Prerequisites: '''Quincy 6th level. '''Benefits: '''Your Quincy Bow deals one step more damage. In addition, your Quincy Bow gains an enhancement bonus equal to your spell score modifier. Lastly, once, for a number of minutes equal to the Quincy's level + constitution modifier, the Quincy may unleash their ''Final Form. 'Final Form: '''The Quincy gains a Bonus to Wisdom, Dexterity and Constitution equal to their Character Level. The Constitution gain results in a gain of 1 hit point per 2 points of bonus per level. The Quincy gains one additional attack at his highest attack bonus, and moves twice his speed for all forms of movement. Their Reiatsu Rating is multiplied by 2 during Final Form. When using the Quincy's Final Form, all Spiritual weapon damage is maximized and empowered as per the Metamagic Feats. Once the Final Form ends, the Quincy immediately looses all feats with the Quincy descriptor and any Quincy Mächte. The lost feats may be either re-chosen (You cannot choose Quincy if you re-choose your feats in this manner) or the Quincy may opt to undergo training from another Quincy to attempt to revitalize their Quincy powers. To regain their Quincy powers the Quincy must undergo harrowing training during which time they drive themselves to the brink of exhaustion (At the end of the training, which takes 1d6 weeks, they are reduced to 1 subdual hit point below their total hit points). Should the training succeed, the Quincy instantly regains the use of all feats they had with Quincy as a prerequisite as well as all their Mächte, and gain a permanent bonus on Wisdom and Dexterity based skills equal to one third their character level, and bonus hit points equal to one sixth their level per level (''IE If the character was 18th level when they regained their Quincy Powers, they would gain a permanent bonus on Wisdom and Dexterity Based skills equal to +6, and would gain 3 HP per level a bonus of 54 hit points They would also regain all Quincy based feats they had.) Once the Quincy has regained their powers, they can never again regain the use of this feat. The feat retains it’s name but the bonuses to skills and HP becomes it’s new benefit. WEB BOW SOUL '''Prerequisites: '''Quincy, Senrai Training – Final form achieved and powers regained. '''Benefits: '''Your bow becomes webbed in appearance. While your bow is active, you gain a deflection bonus to your AC Equal to your Charisma modifier. In addition, once you fire an arrow from your bow, you may take an attack action on a subsequent turn, and spend 10 Reiatsu to allow the arrow to attack again with a bonus equal to your Intelligence Modifier. You can keep a number of such arrows flying around equal to your Intelligence Modifier as long as you pay the requisite 10 Rieatsu per arrow per turn, up to a maximum of 1 round per character level. This is an extraordinary ability. '''Special: '''The Web Bow can never be made solid. QUINCY: VOLLSTÄNDIG SOUL '''Prerequisites: Quincy 12th level, Senrai Training. '''Benefit: '''You gain access to the Quincy: Vollständig form, which functions similar to a Shinigami Bankai with a few notable differences. While in the Vollständig form the Quincy gains the ability to fly at a speed equal to double his land movement with a good manoeuvrability, secondly their Spirit weapon or his own form gains 1 enhancement chosen from amongst the Vollständig Macht, plus one enhancement for every 3 levels beyond 10. Thirdly a Quincy’s ability to detect Reiatsu becomes unmatched, he is considered to automatically roll 20 on any sense motive check, to detect Reiatsu. Lastly the Quincy doubles the number of Mächte gained through the Quincy feat, during his Vollständig. Once activated Quincy: Vollständig lasts for 1 round per character level, per day, these rounds need not be used consecutively. It takes a move action to activate the Vollständig form, but it doesn’t provoke an attack of opportunity. A Quincy’s Reiatsu increases by times 4, while in this form.